


The Way I Am

by emygrl99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Music, Music Creation, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emygrl99/pseuds/emygrl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace likes to surprise Sabo with spontaneous gifts from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry about.. completely disappearing the past couple of months? *coughs* anyways, I've recently found myself engrossed in SaboAce hell, and now I'm going to share some of that with you! The song is The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson, and I definitely recommend you give it a listen cause it's a very cute song :3 Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely friend shishiswordsman (whose stuff you should definitely check out sometime)

_[Acey] Come to the living room! (; <3_

Sabo glanced down at his phone in amusement as he read the text. He shot back a quick reply and set down the book he'd been reading, swinging his legs off the bed.

_[Sabo] Why?_

His phone buzzed again almost immediately.

_[Acey] It's a surprise, come here Saberry!_

The blonde stood up with a chuckle, pocketing his phone as he made his way from the bedroom into the hallway.

"Am I going to regret this?" Sabo called cautiously down the stairs and heard a laugh in response.

"Only if you don't get down here right now!" Ace's voice yelled back and Sabo smiled, descending the steps into the living room to see Ace standing in the middle of the room, suspiciously enough. He motioned Sabo over urgently to sit on the couch, which he did after a moment of hesitation. The freckled man was up to something, if his excited yet nervous smile was anything to go by. Much to his surprise, Sabo watched as Ace sat down in the armchair, pulling out an acoustic guitar from where it'd been hidden behind the chair.

Sabo's head tilted in confusion as Ace slipped the strap over his head, the instrument settling on his leg comfortably. He actually looked nervous, which was something Sabo wasn't used to seeing on the other man's face.

"So, you remember those art classes I've been taking for the last month or so?" Ace started with an uncharacteristically sheepish demeanor.

"I'll assume they weren't actually art classes," Sabo stated, and Ace nodded.

"Right. I've been working with Makino on a present for you, and though there were quite a few… bumps in the road learning to play, but she insists that it's ready now, so here goes." Ace smiled quickly at Sabo before his eyes moved down to focus on his hands as he began strumming the guitar. The melody was a little uncertain at first but Ace soon gained confidence as the intro didn't immediately go wrong.

The song was a little slow, but upbeat all the same. Sabo leaned forwards expectantly, his smiling growing as Ace began to sing.

" _If you were falling, then I would catch you._

 _You need a light, I'd find a match._ "

Ace peeked up at Sabo, and the surprise on the other man's face at the lyrics was apparently all that was needed to clear away the rest of his nervousness. Ace's gaze finally lifted from his hands to look directly at Sabo as he continued to sing. A blush rose to Sabo's cheeks as he did so, but the smile was still there, encouraging the other to continue.

" _Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_."

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am."_

Ace continued into an instrumental bit, his foot tapping the carpet in time to the beat. It was strange seeing Ace so absorbed in playing when Sabo knew he'd never been much of a musical person, but Sabo decided that it was definitely something he could get used to. Before he launched back into the lyrics, Ace sent a quick wink Sabo's way, making the blonde instantly suspicious of what was to come.

" _I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am."_

The last note hung in the air for a few long seconds and Ace let it fade away before looking at Sabo expectantly.

"You... learned to play guitar for me," Sabo said stupidly, still surprised and incredibly impressed that Ace would go through all that trouble just for him. "And wrote me a song."

Ace chuckled and slipped the strap off his shoulder, moving the guitar off his lap carefully. His sheepish expression from before returned and he gave Sabo an adorably hesitant smile. "Makino helped me with the lyrics," he offered, a light blush dusting his cheeks at Sabo's staring. "Do you like it?"

Sabo stood up - Ace following suit - and pulled the raven into a tight hug. "I absolutely love it."

Ace's smile grew impossibly bright and he squeezed Sabo back tightly, lifting him into the air and spinning them around a few times. He planted a happy kiss on Sabo's lips, and Sabo couldn't help but laugh at the other's eagerness. "Really?"

"When have I ever not liked something you've done for me?" Sabo shot back, and Ace chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You weren't very happy that time I-"

"You know what I mean," Sabo interrupted hastily, not wanting to stray from the topic.

Ace stifled another cheery laugh but nodded, resting his head on Sabo's shoulder as they started to sway. "I'm glad you like it."

Sabo pressed a kiss to the top of Ace's head. "Where'd you get that guitar anyways? Did Makino lend it to you?"

Ace stiffened in Sabo's hold, gripping his shirt in obvious guilt. "I uh, borrowed it."

"Uh huh," Sabo said disbelievingly. Ace stopped any further questions by distracting Sabo with another kiss, and it'd be a lie if Sabo said that it didn't work.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> LLF Comment Builder


End file.
